Yunho
by Ebby Kim
Summary: Yunho tidak sadar bahwa ia telah terjerat oleh orang itu. Tak pernah mengetahui benang merah berterbangan di sekitarnya yang pangkalnya ingin menyentuh ujung jari Yunho. [YunJae] RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Ebby Story Line :**

**- Yunho - **

Pintu berwarna coklat muda baru saja ditutup menimbulkan bunyi kecil membuat beberapa orang yang tadi duduk segera bangkit berdiri mengetahui atasan mereka keluar dari ruangan. Seorang pria yang tampak mempesona meski tubuhnya hanya dibalut pakaian kantor biasa. Ia tersenyum membalas sapaan para staff yang masih berdiri. Tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

Tak hanya staff wanita yang dibuat terkagum-kagum atas keramahan dan wajah tampannya, staff lelaki juga ikut mengagumi pria ini. Sebab selain sifat ramah, ia memiliki intelektual yang tinggi. Maka dari itu diusia tergolong muda bisa menduduki posisi _bujangnim_, wakil direktur.

Tidak.. ia tak punya hubungan kerabat atau apapun dengen presdir maupun pemilik perusahaan. Kursi wakil direktur murni ia dapat dengan kerja keras.

"Hei!"

Pria ini menoleh saat merasa pundaknya disentuh. Seorang pria lain berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum. "Oh, Yoochun-ssi."

"Ha ha. Tak usah formal begitu. Kau ingin keluar juga?" kata pria bernama Yoochun ini sembari tertawa kecil. Hey, mereka ini sahabat dekat. Meski masih dalam waktu kerja ia tak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel -_ssi_ di belakang namanya, apalagi oleh sahabat sendiri.

Jung Yunho -nama pria ini- mencibir. "_Ne. Neo eodieseo_?"

"Aku ada janji dengan klien. _Gachi kaja_." katanya disambut senyum serta gelengan kepala dari si wakil direktur. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju lift yang terletak di ujung koridor.

Yoochun sendiri berada di divisi marketing. Mencari produsen dan customer. Yah, mereka berteman sejak keduanya baru diterima bekerja. Sama-sama ditempatkan menjadi asisten di bagian dept. _head_ akuntan. Dua tahun menjadi asisten tentu membuat mereka makin akrab hingga di pisah ke bidang lain juga kedudukan berbeda. Tak ada iri di hati Yoochun mengetahui temannya mendapat posisi tinggi. Pantas, menurutnya. Karena ia pun tahu bagaimana kinerja Jung Yunho.

Mereka sampai di halaman depan dimana terdapat dua mobil berbeda merk terparkir manis. Sebelumnya memang meminta _security_ untuk mengeluarkan mobil dari _basement_. Yunho dan Yoochun mendekati kendaraan masing-masing.

"Ingin balapan Tuan Jung?" Yoochun bertanya disertai senyum miring.

"Aku punya janji penting Tuan Park. Tak ada waktu meladeni keinginan liarmu." Balas Yunho bersiap membuka pintu mobil.

Pria berjuluk _cassanova_ itu tertawa. Begitulah Yunho, sebelum jam kerja habis akan bersikap monoton dan kaku. Tak ingin bersenang-senang walau sebentar sekedar melepas penat. "Baiklah. Tuan introvert."

"Yah!"

Kali Yoochun tertawa lepas. Menyenangkan memang menggoda Yunho di jam kerja.

"Yunho-ya.."

Tawa lelaki berjidat lebar itu perlahan hilang mendengar panggilan barusan. Yunho membalikkan badan ketika namanya disebut begitu akrab dari arah belakang. Menemukan seseorang tengah menatapnya intens dengan mata bulat yang besar. Raut wajah menunjukkan penuh harap pada Yunho yang kini kebingungan.

Siapa? Pikir Yunho. Rasanya ia tak mengenal orang di depannya ini. Menilik lebih teliti, dia makin bingung. Tidak pernah bertemu bahkan berkenalan, kenapa bisa tahu namanya? Bahkan menyebut namanya dengan panggilan akrab. "_Nugu_..?"

Intan hitam berbingkai lengkungan dihias bulu mata lentik tersebut memandang nanar ke arah Yunho. Menyiratkan kekecewaan yang dalam. Lengan kurusnya menggapai tangan pemuda tampan itu dan memegangnya kuat. "Aku..Jejung. A-apa _hyung_ lupa padaku? Ki-kita tinggal bersama di rumah itu."

Menggoyangkan-goyangkan tangan Yunho -berharap. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca.

_Hyung_? Kebingungan disertai heran Yunho makin bertambah. Orang ini juga tak segan menyentuhnya. Apa benar mereka sudah saling mengenal? Tapi dia tak ingat, tidak ada memori apapun tentang itu. Salah orang?

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau siapa-"

"_Hyung_!" memotong kalimat Yunho. Cairan bening telah tumpah dari sudut matanya. "_Hyung_ melupakanku? Aku Jejung. _Hyung_ berjanji akan bersamaku selamanya. Tapi, kenapa malah pergi? Aku lelah mencari _hyung_ kemana-mana. _Hyung_ jahat."

Isakan lolos dari bibirnya yang kelihatan pucat. Sungguh, pemandangan yang mengundang belas kasihan -ditambah melihat pakaian yang ia pakai. Lusuh juga sedikit kotor. Yunho tidak tega, namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat pada orang yang tak ia kenal? Sedangkan Yoochun telah sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Yunho.

"A-aku hamil _hyung_."

Kedua _namja_ itu melotot bersamaan mendengar penuturan orang tersebut. Bagai kalimat keramat yang mematikan. Terlebih dari tadi memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan _hyung_ yang berarti dia juga pria 'kan? La-lalu..? Mata mereka mengarah pada perutnya yang ternyata memang membuncit layaknya ibu hamil usia tujuh bulan.

Tidak mungkin! Apa maksudnya ini?

"Anak kita ada di dalam sini." Melepas pegangannya di tangan Yunho kemudian beralih mengusap perutnya. Tercipta senyum kecil -lirih- di bibir pucatnya. Menyimpan luka yang belum terobati.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ma-maksudmu di dalam perutmu adalah anakku?!" Shock. Apalagi ini? Anak? Kepala Yunho pusing sekarang.

"Aku tidak sempat memberitahu _hyung_ karena sebelum aku tahu aku mengandung, _hyung_ sudah menghilang."

"Ya! Jangan bercanda!" Yoochun berseru tidak terima. "Yunho bukan orang yang seperti itu!" ia ikut 'panas' begitu menyadari niat terselubung orang itu. Mengaku-ngaku hamil lalu memeras Yunho. Cara lama untuk menipu. Ketinggalan jaman.

Belum dia membuka mulut untuk bicara, kedua tangannya disergap. Dua orang _security_ yang dipanggil Yoochun sewaktu menelpon tadi. Memegang kuat masing-masing tangannya agar tidak dapat berontak banyak kemudian menarik pergi. Hah.. untunglah cepat datang sebelum terjadi keributan lebih parah.

"Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku!" jeritnya saat kedua _security_ itu menariknya. "_Hyung_.. tolong aku.." mengiba pada Yunho namun si pemuda diam saja. Meski berontak, ia tak bisa melawan dua tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Ia diseret keluar area Cassiopeia Group.

"_Saenggakaji hajima_. Aku yakin dia berbohong. Dia hanya ingin memerasmu." kata Yoochun memecah keheningan setelah orang tadi dibawa pergi. Membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Hash! Ia sudah sangat terlambat menemui klien! [Jangan dipikirkan]

Sedangkan Yunho, ia terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap dimana orang itu dibawa dua security. Ia hanya kasihan sekaligus berpikir. Benarkah hanya kebohongan belaka? Untuk memeras? Namun yang ia tangkap ketika mata mereka bertemu adalah sebuah harapan dan binar bahagia. Lagipula.. tak mungkin pura-pura hamil dengan perut yang benar besar. Yunho tahu karena pakaian orang tadi berbahan tipis, ia bahkan melihat bulatan pusar dan lengkungan perut yang sempurna.

Kalimat-kalimat yang ia ucapkan pun terdengar sangat mengenal dirinya, juga panggilan _hyung_ itu.. amat tulus. Tapi, serius! Yunho tak tahu apa-apa. Hh.. menghela napas sebentar kemudian berbalik berniat masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia sampai lupa akan janjinya. Semoga saja Ibunya tak mengamuk karena terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan aku!" serunya lagi begitu tiba digerbang. Menatap tajam dua pria yang sudah seenaknya mengcengkram tangan serta menariknya kuat. "Kalian sangat jahat!"

"_Jweisonghamnida, agassi_.. ini perintah. Anda juga tidak boleh masuk sembarangan ke perusahaan ini." Ucap salah seorangnya cukup merasa bersalah. Menari paksa seorang ibu hamil. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada kandungannya.

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Aku ini _namja_!" kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

"Hah?!"

**~xxXxx~**

Annyeong Yeoreobeun~~ ketemu lagi! He he

Maaf sebelumnyaa.. bukannya menyelesaikan FF-FF di sebelah malah buat FF baru.

Ini ku ketik di hp.. makanya bisa langsung ku post. Kalo yang lain, lagi ada kendala hiks T.T kompi baru diinstal ulang dan ggrr! Ms wordnya yang 2003! File2 FFku mana bisa ke buka huks..

mau download ms office lagi, belum ada waktu . . jadi ya harap sabar ne?

Um, kayae FF ku identik sama Mpreg yah? Yuppy, aku memang doyan Mpreg! He he

Eotteoke? Apa ini layak dilanjut? Wanna lipiuuu?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ebby Story Line :**

**- Yunho -**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Ia yang sedang memperhatikan sekitar tersentak lalu menemukan seorang pria tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Duduk di tepi ranjang seraya memfokuskan sorot tajam berkesan lembut tersebut padanya. Tak lama bibir tebal itu memoles senyum manis.

"Syukurlah. Aku cemas kau tak bangun-bangun." katanya dengan nada khawatir. "Bagaimana? Apa kau merasa sakit d tubuhmu?"

Sempat terpana melihat senyum itu. Begitu tulus dan menenangkan. Tanpa sadar membuat detakan jantung beroperasi lebih cepat. Senyumnya.. terasa menyejukkan hati dan dia suka. Dan.. sakit? Cepat-cepat dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Lengkungan bibirnya kian lebar. "Bagus." memperhatikan sosok rapuh di depannya. Bersyukur karena apa yang ia takutkan tak terjadi.

Diperhatikan begitu intens tentu membuat ia malu. Menundukkan sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini mulai menampakkan warna kemerahan, kontras dengan kulitnya -pucat.

Manis. Satu kata muncul dalam benak pria ini. Meski tertunduk, ia dapat melihat semburat merah meliputi kedua pipi yang meskipun agak tirus tersebut. Lucu sekali. Lagi-lagi senyum tak dapat di tahan. "Ah ya, siapa namamu?"

Seketika mendongak menyebabkan lingkaran hitam bulat itu tertumbuk mata bak musang yang menatap lekat. "Je-Jejung. Kim Jejung."

"Kim? Kau orang korea?" anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban. "Benarkah? Aku juga! Yunho."

Tersenyum kembali sangat lebar sehingga kedua matanya menyipit. Sungguh, ia senang bertemu seseorang dari negara yang sama. Sudah lama sekali tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di negeri ginseng itu. Yunho serasa menemukan oasis di padang gurun. Ah, betapa bahagianya ia.

Sementara Jejung memandang takjub pada pemuda di hadapannya. Orang baik, pikirnya. Dia harus membalas budi nanti. Kalau perlu mengabdi sebagai pembantu. Orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Menanamkan dalam hati, pikiran dan jiwa bahwa Yunho adalah pahlawan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibir hati itu hampir menganga lebar begitu melihat Jejung keluar dari kamar mengenakan kemeja besar yang menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya. Bahkan _hotpans_ milik Yunho tampak selebor(?) di kaki lelaki manis tersebut. Meski tak cocok sama sekali namun pandangan pemuda tampan ini jauh berbeda. Di mata Yunho, Jejung kelihatan sangat imut ditambah wajah malu-malunya.

"_Kawai~_" ujar Yunho tanpa sadar di sertai cengiran membuat Jejung menunduk dan memutar tubuh hendak masuk ke dalam kamar lagi. "Hei, bukankah kau lapar? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan."

Perlahan Jejung membalikkan badan lalu berjalan mengikuti Yunho yang sudah berjalan ke dapur. Mengamati sekeliling. Rumah ini tidak besar, tapi cukup nyaman ditempati. Minimalis juga tertata rapi. Mungkin Yunho adalah tipe pecinta kebersihan.

Sewaktu Yunho sedang mengambilkan makanan untuk disediakan di atas meja, Jejung menarik kursi lalu duduk menunggu pemuda tampan itu. Tak lama Yunho meletakkan sebuah mangkuk di depan Jejung.

"Sup ayam ginseng. Bagus untukmu." ikut duduk di kursi di hadapan Jejung.

"Terima kasih."

Yunho memperhatikan saksama pria manis di depannya melahap makanan yang ia lahap. Pasti lapar setelah 2 hari tertidur. Hm, walaupun ia tidak tahu apapun mengenai Jejung, ia merasa beruntung telah menemukannya dan memutuskan untuk menolong. Ya, si pria manis berada di tempatnya bukan karena berteman, melainkan Yunho yang waktu itu baru keluar dari supermarket setelah berbelanja kebutuhan perminggu tak sengaja melirik jalan sempit yang gelap.

Memang dapat melihat seseorang tergeletak di sana.. tapi menganggap itu bukan urusannya, Yunho kembali berjalan. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ringisan disana dari orang itu. Kasihan -juga berpikir tak akan ada yang akan menolongnya, Yunho pun bergegas menghampiri dan memutuskan membawa pulang. Tak menyangka keputusan itu membawa perasaan nyaman ketika melihat wajah Jejung, meski penuh luka.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan Jejung. Tapi tak mungkin menahan si pria manis agar bersamanya. Jejung pasti memiliki kehidupan sendiri juga keluarga. Dia tidak berhak mengatur orang lain. Yunho berencana membantu Jejung kembali pada keluarganya.

"Um.. Jejung. Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kegiatan mari-makan Jejung terhenti. Dia belum menatap Yunho, malah menundukkan kepala. Kemudian tubuh kecil itu mulai bergetar disusul suara lirih menahan tangis milik Jejung. "Ti..dak..ta..hu.."

Diam.

Tidak tahu? Jawaban Jejung 'tidak tahu', itu artinya dia tak tahu dimana rumahnya. Apa ia juga tidak tahu rumah kerabat atau siapapun yang dikenalnya? Atau Jejung merupakan yatim piatu?

"Me-mereka ti-tinggal jauh. Aku.. tidak tahu." Lanjutnya makin menunduk. Sendok yang tadi berada dalam pegangan tangannya sudah terletak begitu saja di samping mangkuk. Kedua tangan Jejung hilang di bawah meja. Ia bagai terdakwa kasus kriminal sekarang.

Yunho belum membuka suara. Cukup terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jejung dibarengi suara lirih dan reaksinya atas pertanyaan tadi. Dada pemuda tampan ini terasa perih melihat dengan matanya bagaimana Jejung menggigit bibir berusaha menahan isak yang mungkin akan lolos. Sampai seperti itu?

"U-um.. Maaf. Ka-kalau begitu tinggallah di sini bersamaku."

Mata bulat tersebut langsung terfokus pada Yunho yang tengah memamerkan senyum. Kesedihan dalam hatinya seolah lenyap. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia mengangguk dengan semangat sembari membalas senyum manis pria tampan di depan.

Ah~ apa begini rasa bahagia itu? Kegembiraan yang berlebih? Ia bisa menahan si pria manis bersamanya. Tinggal di rumah ini, jadi ia tak sendirian lagi. Dia punya teman sekarang, tempat berbagi keluh kesah dan tak akan merasa bosan bila tidak punya kegiatan.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Yunho-_sama_! Ha ha.." Katanya sambil tertawa. "Eh, tapi.. umurmu sepertinya lebih muda dariku. Panggil aku _hyung_ saja. Oke?"

_Hyung?_

Jejung menganggukkan kepala.

**~xxXxx~**

Empat putaran Yunho berlari mengelilingi komplek perumahan dekat gedung apartmen tempat ia tinggal, namun pria ini belum ingin berhenti. Tubuhnya mulai teras panas membuat ia makin meningkatkan gerak kakinya. Bulir keringat mulai berjatuhan di wajah -meningkatkan kesan _manly._ Kegiatan lari pagi adalah rutinitas Yunho setiap harinya sebagai pemanasan serta olahraga.

Ketika kebutuhan oksigen mendesak ia segera berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar berpagar dimana dibentuk seperti tempat duduk di ujung gerbang. Tak apa istirahat sebentar disana. Mendudukkan diri di bangku berbahan beton kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral yang ia sangkutkan di pinggangnya.

"Oh! Jaejoong-_ah_!"

Fokus pemuda ini teralihkan sebab seruan barusan. Ia melihat seorang _ahjumma_ yang sepertinya adalah pemilik rumah disana dan seseorang menggiring sebuah sepeda kuno. Yang menjadi perhatian Yunho adalah perutnya yang membuncit layaknya orang hamil.

"_Annyeong, ahjumma_."

"Kau ini! Kenapa masih bekerja begini, hah?! Kau sedang hamil, Jae-_ah_.." omel _ahjumma_ pada orang di depannya yang masih bisa memamerkan senyum polos. Ia khawatir pada anak muda hamil itu. Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk? Hamil! Demi Tuhan, dia membawa nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya.

Senyum polos bahkan terkesan bodoh belum pudar di bibirnya. "Kalau aku tidak bekerja tidak bisa makan, _ahjumma_."

Tu-tunggu dulu! Mata bak musang Yunho membelalak. I-itu.. yang mengaku-ngaku hamil anaknya? Memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab! Dia tak akan lupa kejadian beberapa waktu lalu juga terekam jelas dalam ingatannya serta wajah orang itu, suara yang dapat ia dengar sekarang dan perut besarnya. Ke-kenapa bisa ada disini? Dan-dan.. dia mengantar susu? _Omo_! Siapa yang tega memperkerjakan orang hamil? Yunho saja yang melihat tidak kuat. Apalagi berjalan kaki sambil menggiring sepeda, oh Tuhan.

"_Aigoo_.. kenapa kau tak tinggal bersamaku saja, Joong_ie_?" pandangan _ahjumma_ berubah sendu. Tak akan sanggup jika disuguhkan pemandangan seperti ini terus-menerus. Beliau sudah mengenal Jaejoong selama empat bulan dan mengetahui seluk-beluk kehidupanny bahkan mengenai si manis di hadapannya adalah seorang lelaki yang dapat hamil.

Walau di awal sempat sangat terkejut dan menganggap Jaejoong menjijikkan, namun akhirnya _ahjumma_ menerima keadaan pemuda itu dan malah sangat menyayangi bagai anak kandung. Bukan si pemuda manis yang harus mendapat pandangan hina karena menurutnya Jaejoong adalah korban, maka dari itu ingin sekali menjaga _namja_ tersebut serta bayinya.

Menjatuhkan tangannya di kedua pundak Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu bekerja keras lagi." imbuhnya.

"Aku ingin mencari Yunho." Sahut Jaejoong sembari sebelah tangannya mengusap permukaan perut dan merasakan gerakan pelan di dalam. Anaknya selalu merespon saat ia menyebut nama Yunho.

"Hash! Untuk apa kau mencari ayah dari bayimu yang pergi begitu saja tanpa berita?! Dia saja tidak perduli padamu. Lebih baik kau jaga kandunganmu, Jae. Jangan pikirkan hal lain." Cecar _ahjumma_ emosi. Jaejoong selalu begitu bila diberitahu. Entah apa hebatnya orang bernama Yunho itu sampai membuat pemuda manis ini tak bisa lepas.

Kalau sampai ia bertemu, lihat saja! Beliau akan membuat si Yunho itu sangat menyesal karena meninggalkan Jaejoong! Janji _ahjumma_ dalam hati.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Yunho tidak tahu aku mengandung. Yunho berjanji akan bersamaku selamanya."

_Ahjumma_ kini menatap Jaejoong sedih. Jae, meski sekarang kau mengandung, masa depanmu masih panjang. Kenapa kau harus terpaku pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak diketahui keberadaanya? Apa yang membuatmu begitu tergantung dengannya? Kau punya aku dan bayimu. Tak bisakah kau lupakan dia? Dunia ini besar, Seoul sangat luas, berbekal tahu dia berasal dari Seoul, bagaimana kau mencarinya? Sadarlah Kim Jaejoong!

Tapi sayangnya semua kalimat itu tenggelam dalam dada _ahjumma_, tak mampu melontarkannya. Terlalu takut akan mendapati wajah sedih Jaejoong. Hidup anak itu sudah menderita, beliau tak tega menambah derita batin lagi bagi Jaejoong.

Berkat jarang yang tak terlalu jauh Yunho bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan keduanya. Dan berkat namanya juga 'Yunho' ia merasa menjadi objek yang dibicarakan. Sebegitu pentingkah Yunho? Sampai mempertahankan janji yang entah akan terpenuhi atau tidak. Benarkah ia adalah Yunho yang dicari Jaejoong? Pasti menjadi orang terjahat di dunia karena membiarkan seseorang hidup terlantar. Terlebih dengan keadaan yang begitu..

_Ahjumma_ merogoh sakunya kemudian meraih satu tangan Jaejoong dan memindahkan benda dalam genggamannya. "Ambillah."

"Apa in-wah! _Ani ahjumma_!" Jaejoong berusaha mengembalikan sekumpulan uang yang diberikan _ahjumma_ padanya. Ia tidak mau. Sudah sering _ahjumma_ memberikan uang padanya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Untuk membeli susu dan makanan bergizi. _Arra_!"

Senyum haru terukir di bibir pucat pemuda manis ini. "_Go-gomawo ahjumma_. Aku berhutang banyak." membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, Jae. Pulanglah. Istirahat, _ne_?" _ahjumma_ menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan.

Si pemuda manis mengangguk lalu menarik sepeda yang mengangkut sekotak susu di bagian depan dan belakang. Berjalan amat lambat meninggalkan rumah berlabelkan Shin _Family_ dan _ahjumma_ yang masih betah memandang punggung kecil anaknya yang makin lama jauh. Aku selalu berdoa untuk kebaikanmu, Jae.

Sementara pemuda tampan di belakang juga belum dapat mengalihkan matanya dari sosok kecil itu. Melihat secara langsung interaksi tadi seakan menetapkan ia sebagai tersangka utama pembuat hidup seseorang menjadi terlantarkan. Perih mulai menggerogoti sedikit bagian hatinya. Rasanya.. rasanya ia ingin menarik tubuh kecil tersebut ke dalam pelukannya dan meringankan seluruh beban yang ditanggung badan kurusnya.

**~xxXxx~**

Melempar botol air mineral itu sembarang hingga mendarat pada sofa _single_ di samping kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sofa panjang. Memejamkan mata sebentar guna menghilangkan sedikit kepenatan pikiran. Namun bayang-bayang seraut wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi penuh harap memenuhi ruang hampa otaknya.

Membuka mata musangnya lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyandar pada sandaran sofa. Menatap lurus ke depan. Selama sisa waktu _joging_nya Yunho habiskan untuk berpikir. Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang ia bagai orang bodoh berjalan tak fokus disertai air muka keruh. Tidak tahu kenapa.. otaknya seakan dipaksa bekerja lima kali lipat setelah kejadian tadi.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya di atas meja lalu mendial panggilan cepat nomor satu. Terdengar panggilan tersambung disusul suara yang amat ia kenal menyapa.

"_Eomma.._ apa di catatan kesehatanku aku menderita suatu penyakit? Atau pernah mengalami kecelakaan dan amnesia?" runtunnya. Sungguh, ia sangat penasaran pada lelaki manis yang mengaku sedang hamil anaknya. Hanya mencari kepastian karena namanya selalu disebut. Entah benar dirinya atau tidak, dia ingin tahu.

"Apa maksudmu Yunho?" suara di seberang terdengar bingung.

"_Ani_. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"_Isanghae_.. tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Kau adalah pria kuat." Jawab suara sang _eomma_ seolah menenangkan seorang anak kecil sedang terluka ringan. [aneh]

Yunho menghela napas. "Aku serius _eomma_."

Hening. Ibunya tak bicara selama beberapa menit. Ia menerka sekarang ibunya tengah berpikir alasan mengapa menanyakan perihal itu. Dan dipastikan kening sang_ eomma_ berlipat karena bingung. Kebiasaan seorang ibu bila si anak mulai menanyakan hal aneh.

Terdengar hembusan napas kasar. "Tidak. Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah tidak."

Giliran si pemuda terdiam.

"Sudahlah. _Eomma_ sedang sibuk. Jaga kesehatanmu, Yunho-ah. Jenguklah aku dan _appa_mu. Terakhir kau pulang sebulan yang lalu."

"_Geurae_." Telepon terputus menyisakan kesunyian dalam ruang tamu besar ini. Mendengar langsung dari sang ibu ia tidak mengidap penyakit apapun yang bahkan berhubungan dengan hilang ingatan. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenal orang itu, sementara dia tahu mengetahui tentang dirinya?

Sekali lagi jemari panjang Yunho bermain lincah di permukaan ponsel _touchscreen_ miliknya kemudian mendekatkan benda tersebut pada telinganya sehingga dapat mendengar bunyi 'tut-tut' tanda panggilan tersambung.

"_Yeoboseo_.. _hyung_?"

**~xxXxx~**

"Hmm~ baunya enak!" serunya seraya menatap lekat semangkuk ramyun yang baru saja diseduh sehingga kepulan asap masih terlihat dan menguarkan wangi khas bumbu makanan instan itu.

Jaejoong mengusap perut besarnya yang sejak tadi minta diisi dan bau ramyun seakan menambah lapar. Mengaduk-aduk mie yang mulai melentur sambil meniup supaya cepat dingin. Ia tak sabar menyantab makan pagi sekaligus siangnya.

"Sabar.. sebentar lagi." Katanya menenangkan bayi di dalam yang melakukan pergerakan yang ia kira meminta segera diberi makan.

Sewaktu akan memasukkan gulungan mie di sendok, tangan Jaejoong berhenti di udara. Matanya memandang lantai berbahan kayu hampir jebol kosong disertai raut murung. Tak lama tangannya turun, memasukkan lagi sendok ke dalam mangkuk. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada mangkuk berisi mie ramyun. Seketika _doe eyes_nya menggenang cairan bening.

"Yu-Yunho _hyung _tidak suka aku makan ramyun." Bisiknya lirih. "Lalu memasak makanan enak untukku."

Membayangkan apa-apa saja yang sering Yunho lakukan untuknya. Mulai dari sapaan berupa senyum, suka memasakkan makanan enak, mengajak nonton televisi bersama, menghabiskan hari dengan bermalas-malasan, membangunkan ia yang terlambat bangun, mengajak mencuci pakaian bersama dan lainnya yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Masih tersimpan rapi dalam memorinya.

Bibir pucatnya melengkungkan senyum disusul cairan tanpa warna keluar dari sudut mata kemudian mengalir di pipi. "_Bogoshippo_.."

Seraut wajah dengan senyum lebar yang amat ia sukai muncul di depannya. Memancing bibirnya menghapus senyum sedih tadi mengganti senyum manis sarat rindu. Dapat dilihatnya tangan itu memanjang menuju wajahnya lalu merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari mengusap pipi yang teraliri air.

"_Hyung_.."

Berganti ekspresi heran, bingung dan penuh tanya serta tatanan rambut berubah juga pakaiannya menjadi formal. Ia tidak kenal Yunho itu.. tapi dia tetap Yunho 'kan? Yunhonya.. Yunho yang tak sengaja ia lihat di halaman sebuah gedung besar. Yunho yang ia cari-cari.

"Yunho.."

Melupakan ramyun yang membengkak.

**~xxXxx~**

Update! Tengkyu perimach buat yang udah baca, follow, fav and lipiuuu.. _ sangat-sangat terima kasih!

Maaf pendek, yah karna diketik di hp u,u

Soal Heart, udah kulanjutin kok.. beneran! cuma ada di beberapa tempat /ngek/ di note fb, di buku, di kompi.. he he

Jangan heran dengan perubahan penulisan nama emak rempong kita.. ada cluenya kok di atas . .

Oya.. ada yang mau berbagi pin nya? lewat pm.. ntar aku yg invite^^ pengen berteman sama chingudeul semuaaaa~~ he he

Belum bisa balas lipiu, maaf yaah.. /deep bow/

masih bersediakah meninggalkan jejak?

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ebby Story Line :**

**- Yunho -**

"_Ahjussi_.." suara Jaejoong terdengar lirih sarat kekecewaan bercampur sedih seraya mengikuti langkah seorang paman yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

_Ahjussi_ berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Jaejoong meminta pengertian. Dia tak tahan, apalagi mengetahui kondisi lelaki berparas manis itu. Merogoh saku celananya kemudian memberikan gulungan uang ke tangan si pemuda. "_Igo_.. upahmu. Kau tak perlu bekerja lagi. _Algesseo_?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya diiringi genangan air mulai tampak di matanya. Sedih. Kenapa? Apa dia tak bekerja dengan baik sampai _ahjussi_ tak mau memberinya pekerjaan lagi? Dia berjanji akan bekerja lebih baik. "_Ahjussi_.."

"Kumohon, Jaejoong-_ah_.. aku tak mau menjadi tersangka bila terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu." _Ahjussi_ berusaha menjelaskan alasan ia tidak menerima Jaejoong bekerja.

Demi Tuhan, ia selalu was-was saat membiarkan pemuda manis itu pergi mengantarkan susu. Berjalan kaki menggiring sepeda yang mengangkut dua kotak masing-masing berisi 20 botol susu -sebab Jaejoong tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda. Kau pikir itu tidak berat? Ditambah berjalan kaki dengan jarak perjalanan lumayan panjang.. astaga, _ahjussi_ merasa menjadi orang paling jahat telah memberi pekerjaan tersebut. Terlebih Jaejoong tengah hamil. Oh, dosanya bertambah ratusan kali lipat.

Awalnya _ahjussi_ mempertanyakan _gender_ Jaejoong yang amat meragukan. Meski si pemuda manis mengaku dia adalah lelaki tulen, namun dengan perut membuncit serta wajah ayu tanpa cacat, siapa yang akan percaya? Lama-kelamaan ia mengenal Jaejoong yang memang seorang pria. Entah bagaimana cara pemuda itu dapat mengandung, _ahjussi _tak lagi memikirkannya sebab jantungnya terus dipaksa bekerja lebih cepat saat melihat Jaejoong menarik sepeda.

Sudah cukup ia memberi pekerjaan berat pada Jaejoong. Dia tak tega terus menerus melihat si pemuda manis kelelahan setelah mengantar susu bahkan sering kembali terlambat. Juga.. apa Jaejoong tidak sadar dengan keadaannya? Dia membawa nyawa lain dalam tubuhnya!

Bibir merah menyerupai buah delima itu sedikit maju. Sering ia mendengar kalimat hampir sama setiap harinya. Tapi.. kalau tidak bekerja bagaimana bisa mengumpulkan uang? Dia ingin menemui Yunho. Menunjukkan pada pahlawannya bahwa ia sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri, bahwa dia telah dewasa dan tidak akan merengek meminta sesuatu lagi. Tapi.. _ahjussi_ tega sekali.

"Pulanglah, Jae. Istirahat. Kau tak mau bayi dalam perutmu sakit 'kan?" tanya _ahjussi_ lembut. Sejujurnya kasihan pada lelaki manis tersebut. Hamil, tak mempunyai pendamping dan kerabat. Tapi memberi pekerjaan berat juga menambah beban pemuda itu karena akan berpengaruh pada bayinya.

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menggeleng sembari memeluk perut besarnya. Ya.. dia tak mau bayinya sakit. Sakit itu tak enak, dulu dia sering mengalaminya. Bayi kecil tak boleh sakit. Kemudian menatap _ahjussi_ yang juga memandangnya. Tak punya pilihan lain, Jaejoong mengangguk memutuskan untuk pulang saja menyebabkan lengkungan di bibir _ahjussi_. Dia membungkukkan badan memberi salam.

"_Annyeong_.."

Membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh. Jaejoong mengusap-usap perutnya seraya berdoa dalam hati supaya bayi di dalam perutnya tetap sehat. Menyadari benda dalam genggaman tangan satunya, ia membuka dan melihat gulungan uang. Hm.. ia akan menyimpan uang itu.

Ya, semua uang yang ia dapat selalu disimpan. Jaejoong hanya mengambil sedikit untuk keperluan pribadi -seperti biaya makan, bayar sewa dan keperluan mendadak- sementara sebagian besar ia tabung untuk mengganti uang Yunho yang dipakai ketika baru tiba di Seoul. Mengingat Yunho.. Jaejoong jadi terbayang sebuah gedung besar yang ia datangi beberapa waktu lalu.

Apa Yunho ada disana?

Memikirkan dapat melihat lelaki tampan tersebut membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum. Melihat.. kemudian bertemu dan mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bisa menjaga diri, bahkan sekarang bekerja -walau kenyataan telah berhenti- dan menghasilkan uang sendiri. Jaejoong akan membanggakan diri tak lupa memberitahu kalau kandungannya juga baik. Dia sudah menyiapkan beribu kalimat untuk disampaikan pada pemuda pengisi ruang hatinya.

Langkah yang tadi pelan menjadi cepat sebab telah menemukan tujuan. Bibir pemuda manis ini juga tak berhenti mengukir senyum malah kian lebar seraya mengusap permukaan perutnya. _Hyung_.. rindu, bisik hati Jaejoong.

**~xxXxx~**

Cassiopeia Group, dipahat sempurna di tengah halaman depan gedung megah yang merupakan perusahaan besar di Seoul. Berhias tanaman rambat dengan bunga berwarna-warni membuat kesan asri dan sejuk pada halaman luas ini. Ya, siapa yang tidak tahu mengenai Cassie Group -singkatannya-, perusahaan yang menjadi sorotan media beberapa tahun ini karna meningkatkan pendapatan Seoul dengan barang import maupun export produksi mereka juga menjadi sponsor dari brand-brand ternama.

Cukup populer didukung nama perusahaan yang unik di telinga masyarakat. Namun pada pagi begini, jam tujuh pagi lewat lima belas menit areal gedung Cassie terlihat amat sepi. Hanya satu-persatu karyawan yang berseliwer(?) di halaman. Jam kerja sudah dimulai, tak ada alasan untuk berkeliaran. Yap.. para karyawan wajib meneguhkan kedisplinan dalam bekerja. Berbeda dengan dep. head yang memiliki jam masuk berbeda.

Pemuda pemilik paras manis itu memandang takjub gedung tinggi, besar nan megah di hadapannya dari sudut gerbang masuk. Terpesona? Sangat. Waktu itu dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan. Sekedar lewat dan menemukan seseorang yang ia cari-cari. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk dan menghampiri orang tersebut. Ah.. di luar begini saja tampak menakjubkan, bagaimana di dalam? Jaejoong tidak berani membayangkan. Belum pernah ia melihat secara langsung gedung-gedung besar seperti ini, biasa hanya lewat televisi.

Yunho.. Yunhonya berada di sini, di dalam gedung. Jaejoong yakin. Sembari menatapi gedung, matanya juga mengawasi setiap orang yang ia lihat. Mungkin saja Yunho lewat atau keluar dari gedung dan ia bisa menemuinya. Hah.. membayangkan hal itu membuat lengkungan di bibirnya merekah. Ia akan menunggu sampai Yunho muncul.

Saking asiknya mengamati gedung, ia tak sadar bila sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melewati dirinya dimana si pengemudi yang sebenarnya juga memandang ke arah Jaejoong dengan kening berlipat. Hampir menginjak rem saat tak sengaja menemukan sosok asing di sudut gerbang. Bahkan sekarang sengaja menjalankan mobil secara perlahan agar dapat memastikan penglihatannya masih berfungsi baik.

Raut ceria serta senyum terlengkung lebar, tubuh kecil kurus dengan tonjolan besar di perut seakan menjatuhkan kewarasannya ke dalam jurang tak berdasar. Si pengemudi bak tubuh tanpa raga bahkan ketika mobil yang dikemudikannya tiba di basement. Entah kenapa dia begitu shock.

Sedangkan si pemuda manis masih betah mengarahkan fokus matanya pada gedung -tak mengetahui di sampingnya kini berdiri seorang lelaki bertubuh besar memegang tongkat hitam di tangan kanannya.

"_Jeogiyo_.."

Jaejoong tersentak. Menoleh dan melihat lelaki mengenakan seragam putih hitam juga tongkat di genggaman tangan. Huh? Karena bingung, pemuda ini memiringkan kepalanya memberi kesan imut bagi siapapun yang melihat.

"A-ah.. kau tidak boleh berkeliaran di sekitar sini." Ujar security yang mengenali wajah pemuda di depannya. Yang membuat keributan beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Jaejoong masih kebingungan juga sedih. Kalau dia tidak boleh ada disini bagaimana bisa menemui Yunho?

Security menghembuskan napas. Kenapa dia tidak mengerti? "Ini area gedung Cassie group. Hanya yang bekerja dan berkepentingan bisa keluar-masuk disini."

"Ta-tapi.." Jaejoong menunduk menyembunyikan raut sedih wajahnya. Ja-jahat sekali. Dia cuma mau menemui Yunho, tidak ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukan. Kenapa seolah dia dijauhkan dari Yunho? Kenapa mereka sangat jahat? "Ka-kalau berdiri disini saja tidak apa-apa 'kan?" mendongak menatap security.

Pria bertubuh besar ini menghela napas berat. Sebetulnya ia kasihan, tapi sudah menjadi peraturan bila orang tak jelas tidak dibiarkan berkeliaran di area gedung. Menjaga keamanan. Menghembuskan napas sekali lagi. "Baiklah. Jangan masuk. Bediri di sini saja. _Algesseo_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat mendengarnya. Ternyata tidak benar-benar jahat. Ia mengucap syukur dalam hati. Merubah ekspresi sedih menjadi binar bahagia disusul senyum mengembang lebar di bibirnya membuat security cukup terpana kemudian dengan gugup berlalu. Setelah lelaki besar tadi pergi, Jaejoong kembali pada kegiatannya fokus melihat gedung berharap menemukan Yunho.

Yunho-_ya_..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deringan telepon membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Membuatnya kaget dengan jantung berdetak cepat. Ingin melempar benda yang masih berdering itu karena telah mengganggu konsentrasi melamun yang ia lakukan. Namun sesegera mungkin menghalau pikiran tadi. Ini di kantor, wajar bila ia ditelepon. Mungkin urusan penting. Tangannya memanjang meraih gagang telepon dan mendekatkan ke telinga.

"_Yeoboseo_.."

"Hei, _hyung_ coba lihat keluar dari jendela." Balas suara di seberang tak mengindahkan sapaan Yunho.

Kening Yunho berkerut. Apa lagi ini? Tak cukupkah ia mendapat _shock therapy_ pagi? Kenapa _namja_ berjidat lebar yang amat-sangat-sangat ia kenali suaranya mengganggu pagi-pagi begini? Dan tak biasanya _namja_ itu menggunakan panggilan nonformal begitu disaat jam kerja.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ish! Apa kau ingat orang yang mendatangimu dan mengaku hamil? Sekarang dia berdiri di gerbang depan." Kata Yoochun menggebu-gebu. "Hash! Sepertinya berniat sekali memerasmu! Keterlaluan!" tambahnya mengeluarkan kekesalan yang ditahan sejak melihat objek pembicaraan ketika sampai di Cassie Group.

Yunho tidak membalas ocehan panjang Yoochun yang masih menyambung hingga sepuluh menit kemudian. Bukan mati kata, ia cuma tengah berpikir. Melirik ke arah jendela membayangkan orang itu berdiri di sana (gerbang). "Dia tidak berpura-pura hamil."

"_Mwo_?! Jangan katakan kau percaya padanya. Astaga, _hyung_..!"

"_Ani_. Aku melihat sendiri perutnya yang memang besar." Jawab Yunho santai sembari menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursi kebanggaannya.

Jeda. Mungkin Yoochun sedang mencerna kalimat Yunho barusan. "Jika benar, bukan berarti itu anakmu."

"Aku tahu." Yunho diam beberapa detik. "Sudahlah.. aku yakin dia akan pergi kalau lelah."

Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang. "Baiklah.."

Yunho meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempat semula. Pikirannya kembali terisi orang itu. Padahal kemarin dia sudah meyakinkan diri untuk tak terlarut masalah yang sebenarnya tidak penting begini. Tapi.. kenapa sampai sebegitunya pemuda manis tersebut mencari Yunho? Dia sendiri tak yakin bahwa dialah si Yunho itu.

Kasihan sebenarnya, apalagi tahu sedikit mengenai kehidupan si pemuda manis. Tapi ia tak mau mengambil tindakan terlebih dahulu. Yunho tak mau ini akan menjadi rumit.

**~xxXxx~**

Karena mengejar target yang telah ditetapkan oleh presdir untuk tiap divisi, Yunho berusaha menyiapkan semua berkas sehingga mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya. Dia keluar dari gedung Cassie Group ketika jam menunjukkan tepat pukul tujuh. Hah, hari sudah gelap. Ia bahkan melewatkan jam makan malam dan sekarang cacing-cacing dalam perutnya tengah berkonser ria.

Melupakan rasa lapar, cacing dalam perut dan lelah yang perlahan menggerogoti tubuh, Mata bak musang miliknya dibuat membelalak sewaktu menemukan seseorang terduduk sembari menyandar pada dinding gerbang. Matanya tidak salah lihat 'kan? Orang itu.. si pemuda manis yang tadi pagi juga berada di sana dan malam ini? Be-benarkah?

Yunho mematikan mesin mobil tepat di gerbang kemudian keluar guna memastikan indra penglihatannya. Tidak mungkin 'kan pria hamil itu berdiri seharian? Tak beranjak sedikit pun dari gerbang bahkan untuk beristirahat, makan atau apalah. Sudah berapa jam dia berada disini? _Aigoo_! Yunho tak menyangka pemuda manis tersebut benar-benar nekat.

Lelah yang Jaejoong rasakan sirna begitu melihat orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul di hadapannya. Secercah senyum terpatri di bibir pucatnya seraya berusaha bangkit berdiri. Fokus pandangnya tak teralihkan dari sosok tampan itu. Ia bahagia! Sangat! Akhirnya bertemu kembali. Penantiannya tak sia-sia. Meski lelah dan kelaparan, tapi setidaknya impas karena dapat bertemu Yunho. Melihat orang terkasih berdiri di depan mata.

"Yunho-_ya_.." gumam Jaejoong. Ingin sekali menghambur memeluk pria tampan tersebut. Menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya dalam dekapan hangat Yunho. Betapa ia rindu menyentuh lelaki yang telah mengukir namanya di hati Jaejoong.

Senyum tulus yang mampu menyejukkan hati serta perlakuan lembut Yunho. Segala tentang Yunho sangat dirinduinya. Saking tak mampu limpahan kebahagiaan mata bening berhias intan hitam itu mulai menggenangkan cairan yang siap tumpah. Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan cairan bening yang menumpuk di matanya.

Sementara Yunho dibuat tercenung melihat reaksi Jaejoong dan gumaman menyebut namanya dengan lembut. Astaga! Mampu membuatnya menjadi patung beberapa detik. Entahlah.. dia merasa tak asing dengan sosok di depannya ini.

Mendapati _doe eyes_ milik si pria manis siap menumpahkan genangan air Yunho tersadar. Diraihnya tangan Jaejoong lalu menarik dan menuntun pria manis itu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil disusul dirinya yang ikut masuk. Menyalakan mesin kemudian melaju di jalanan. Tidak tahu.. Yunho tak tega melihat lelehan bening keluar dari sudut mata cantik tersebut. Ia mengemudi dengan serius sembari menenangkn diri dari aksi gila menarik Jaejoong ke dalam mobilnya.

Sedang Jaejoong tak mengedipkan mata melihat Yunho dari jarak dekat begini. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdebum keras dan cepat seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. Terus mengamati si pria tampan. Wajah itu tak berubah. Masih seperti dulu.. tampan, sangat tampan. Ditambah potongan rambut yang makin menegaskan ketampanan yang dimiliki Yunho. Sorot tajam dari mata layaknya musang. Hidung mancung, bibir berbentuk hati yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum manis dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat pipinya merona kemerahan.

Titik hitam di atas bibir yang entah kenapa menjadi salah satu ketertarikan Jaejoong. Eh? Yunho punya tanda di bibirnya?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" membuka suara memecah kesunyian. Ia sadar sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong. Bahkan dia paham arti tatapan itu.

Uh? Jaejoong menggeleng semangat bersamaan senyumnya kian lebar. Hatinya semakin senang karena Yunho mengajak bicara. "_Hyung_ sangat tampan."

Hampir segaris senyum terpoles di bibir hatinya. Siapa yang tak senang dipuji? Dia malah sangat senang, namun Yunho segera menyadarkan diri. "Tapi banyak yang bilang aku mengerikan." Bohong. Padahal, dia sendiri tak pernah mendengar kata itu terucap untuknya.

Lagi, Jaejoong menggeleng dengan semangat. Kali ini bibirnya mengerucut pertanda tidak setuju. Yunho yang melirik hanya mencoba menahan diri agar tidak terpesona pada lelaki manis yang mulai menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi di sebelahnya.

"_Ani_! Malah kalau _hyung_ tersenyum kelihatan sangat-sangat-sangat tampan! Tampan!" ujarnya dibarengi kekehan kecil nyaris tak terdengar. Senyumnya merekah, lagi. Menatap serius Yunho yang sedang menyetir.

_Namja_ tampan ini diam. Dari kata-katanya kedengaran pemuda itu telah mengenalnya lama.

_Kruuk!_

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika saat bunyi tak mengenakkan tersebut hadir di tengah suasana bahagia hatinya. Menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu. Merutuki perut berisi janin yang benar-benar tak paham situasi. Ia jadi tak enak pada Yunho sebab memperdengarkan dendangan lapar itu.

Yunho sendiri terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tahu bunyi apa barusan. Cuma tak menyangka konser cacing-cacing dalam perutnya akan berkoar disaat yang sama dengan bunyi perut Jaejoong. Ha ha.. tertawa dalam hati atas kejadian barusan.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Yunho menoleh sebentar pada Jaejoong yang menunduk. Tarikan diujung bibirnya cukup kelihatan melihat si pemuda manis menundukkan kepala.

Masih menunduk Jaejoong menggerakkan kepala mengangguk pelan. "Aku belum makan dari kemarin malam."

"Hah?!" hampir Yunho menginjak pedal gas. Matanya melotot. "Kemarin malam?!"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi dengan kepala yang tetap menunduk.

"_Wae_? Ya Tuhan..!" Yunho mempercepat laju mobilnya. Dia tak habis pikir! Tidakkah pemuda itu memikirkan nasib bayi dalam perutnya!? Tak makan dari kemarin malam? Bukankah itu hal gila yang dilakukan orang hamil. Mau membunuh bayi tak berdosa yang sedang bertumbuh?

Ish! Terlebih seharian berada di gerbang gedung Cassie Group. Kepanasan ketika siang lalu dingin saat malam. Berdiri sepanjang hari dan juga tak mengisi perut. Kalau tahu begini, sejak tadi saja ia menghampiri pemuda itu. Grr~! Membuat ia merasa bersalah. Hanya karena dirinya, bernama Yunho, membuat Jaejoong melupakan bayinya. Apa pria di sampingnya ini sangat bodoh? Hah! Menghembus napas kasar, Yunho menyusuri jalanan sembari mencari tempat untuk makan.

Dia juga kelaparan, jangan lupa.

**~xxXxx~**

Intan hitam milik si pria manis berbinar takjub melihat makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Tak banyak, tapi cukup membuatnya berdecak kagum. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan makanan olah (dimasak), lidahnya tak sabar merasakan semua makanan itu. Terlebih makanan berwarna merah yang ada di mangkuk kecil benar-benar menggoda. Membuat Jaejoong tak sadar menggulum bibirnya sembari menatapi makanan tersebut.

Melupakan pria di depan yang sejak tadi tak membuka suara sebab asik mengamati perubahan mimik wajah Jaejoong tiap menitnya. Berbinar, tergoda pada makanan-makanan yang dibawa _ahjumma_ dan menahan hasrat memakan. Menggemaskan. Lucu. Dan Yunho cuma tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong mencuil makanan berwarna merah, _tteokpeokki_, yang sedari tadi dipelototinya.

"Uum~ _masinde_." Gumam Jaejoong di sela mengunyah. Eskpresi ini pun tak luput dari amatan Yunho.

Entah kenapa.. setiap ekspresi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan terasa sayang untuk dilewatkan. Pemuda itu memiliki kharisma yang kuat serta kesan menggemaskan. Si pria tampan terlalu larut dalam pesona yang diumbar Jaejoong, seolah telah terjerat lingkup keindahan yang terpancar dari senyum yang selalu diperlihatkan pemuda manis tersebut.

"Ng? _Hyung_ tidak makan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang masih setia mengarahkan tatapan padanya. Tidak bergerak. "Apa mau aku suapi?" imbuhnya dengan senyum manis membuat _namja_ tampan itu tersadar dan gelapan mencari sendok.

"Ah! A-aku bisa sendiri." Katanya tanpa membalas tatapan Jaejoong. Yunho mengambil sedikit _tteokpeokki_ lalu memakannya.

Tak lama air muka si tampan berubah drastis. Mata melotot dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Pe-pedas sekali! Memandang Jaejoong yang kini mencicipi makanan lainnya lalu melirik mangkuk makanan pedas tadi telah kosong. Yunho batuk beberapa kali kemudian meraih gelas berisi air putih yang disediakan hingga habis dalam beberapa tegukan. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok di hadapannya yang kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"_Gwenchana_?" ucap Yunho mengambang.

Jaejoong beralih melihat Yunho. "Em?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak merasa pedas?" mendapati respon biasa makin membuat Yunho tak percaya. Astaga! Makanan tadi sangat pedas. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menghabiskan semuanya?

Kepala Jaejoong memiring sedikit. Bingung tergambar jelas di wajahnya. _"Aniyo._" Terdiam sebentar. "Oh! _Hyung_ tak suka makanan pedas 'kan? Jadi kuhabiskan semua, he he.."

Bukan. Malah ia suka makanan pedas, apalagi _tteokpeokki_. Makanan merah itu adalah sajian favoritnya. Ta-tapi rasanya terlalu pedas. Dia hanya takut kalau Jaejoong memakannya, mengingat perut pemuda tersebut 'berisi'. Rupanya Jaejoong menghabiskan semua dan tampak baik-baik saja. Apa tak masalah? Tidak berpengaruh pada bayinya?

Yunho menghela napas. Jaejoong saja tidak mempermasalahkan, kenapa ia yang berpikir buruk? Tak mau memperkerjakan otaknya terlalu berat, Yunho mengambil makanan yang belum disentuh Jaejoong dan menghabiskannya. Beberapa makanan sudah ludes di lahap si pemuda manis.

**~xxXxx~**

**Thank's to :**

kimmi ranaomi | DahsyatNyaff | hlyjs | Willow Aje Kim | nabratz | littlecupcake noona | misschokyulate2 | zahra32 | akiramia44 | | niaretha | JonginDO | Clein cassie | Kim Shendy | Vic89 | BooJejung Kim | .562 | lipminie | zuzydelya | Himawari23 | MPREG Lovers | zarasukaa | Shim JaeCho | Ai Rin Lee | .9 | ShinJiWoo920202 | bambidola | BabyBuby | YunJae Lovers | Guest | okoyunjae | noon yunjaeshipper | sexYJae | 5351 | Guest (2) | Tatia | Shiori Kuchiki | meot meot | jaeromone | hanasukie | rinayunjaerina | rizkyamel63

Balas lipiiuu~

.562 : Umm.. kasih tahu nggak yah? Imin? Aku takut digebukin bang Imin entar.. karena anaknya emak ituuu...

manize83 : Sesuatu apa itu? He he.. kita lihat ntar .

DarkLiliy : Aduh.. tenang~ meski emak tersiksa batin-fisik, tetap ada kebahagiaan kok . .

BooJejung Kim : Ini udah! Gimana-gimana?

YoonHyunWoon : Update^^

Vic89 : Hi hi.. tahu aje neng. Tebak hayoo~

meirah.1111 : sama? umm.. ayo cri tahu jawabannya he he

.9 : Maklum. Ngetik di hp. pulang kerja sambil baringan diketak-ketik deh sampe lupa mandi *ups

nabratz : aku juga nggak rela kalo emak 'tekdung' bukan ma bapak Jung! sangat-sangat tak rela! Hm! bentar.. interpiyuw Imin dulu, mau dapat peran apa di penpik ini he he

bambidola : Ntar diperjelas kenapa-kenapa-dan-kenapanya he he

kim anna shinotsuke : tapi halmoni Jung bilang babe ndak apa-apa, nggak punya penyakit celiyus~ *pout*

Ai Rin Lee : /sembunyi di kolong kasur/ Oh, tidak! feel ngetik Heart lagi di awang-awang. Lagi-lagi stuck di scene YJ moment T.T hiks.. ilang kosakata! T.T *jedotin kepala*

Um! Jepang~

iyvjj1 : kesian-kesian-kesian.. /digampar/ tapi ntar bakal lebih kesian lagi *smirk*

: Hay! Hay! bukan lupaaa~~

nde.. lamaaaa..

lipminie : babe 'kan emang bertanggung jawab *bayangin emas bejibun di tangan emak*

hanasukie : penantian.. menanti hal yang entah pasti entah tidak.. capek plus sakit *curhat*

zarasukaa : pc ku lucaaakk T.T dan amin ada app mirip ms word yang bisa di donlod, jadinya bisa ngetik hiks

Hana - kara : aku udah lama nggak nyiksa tokoh utama yang lemah (uke), jadi melampiaskannya ke emak *digantung* he he

: sapa yaa..? ayo tanya babeh^^

rinayunjaerina : He he.. *spechless*

littlecupcake noona : yap, mau bikin alurnya maju-mundur.. tapi liat dulu deh he he

rizkyamel63 : udah lanjut nih :)

misschokyulate2 : yang ditemuin yunho di gang sempit ntu jeje.. kenapa jeje ada disono? kita bongkar atu-atu, wokeh?

nin nina : 50% iya, 50% ndak *apa ini?* penginnya gimana? boong apa jujur?

kimfida62 : /peyuk/

zahra32 : ini dah apdet^^

ShinJiWoo920202 : iya! ayo lanjooooddd! he he

Shim JaeCho : aku ndak bilang-bilang kok.. belum ngomong malah /ngek/

leeyeol : udah lnjut^^

JonginDO : this is the next.. * ancur*

dachissi : jangan panggil author! .. caya beyum jadi authooorr!

karena yang menjadi inti cerita si babe, makanya judulnya Yunho he he

YunJae Lovers : Yang seduh ramyun, Jeje ngebayangin Yunho ada di depan dia. yunho dimasa lalu dan sekarang^^

5351 : Hah? *lola kumat*

pemikiranku sih karena di jepang penyebutannya Jejung kutulis Jejung aja.. pas di korea baru huruf latinnya.. Jaejoong. biar ada perbedaan tempat, gitu aja he he

mari kita interogasi YunJae~

okoyunjae : pengen bikin sesuatu yang beda he he

HyeJoon : ini~

Guest : ilusiii~~~ *jujur* apdet disini kok.. cuma aku lagi nyari si ilham /ohok/

alby : hanya jeje yang tahu itu yunho yang sama atau bukan^^

Guest(2) : Tengkyuu~ nggak bebelit kok.. cuma penjabaranku yang masih kurang bagus. Maklumin yaah *bow*

Jungefakim : benturin kepala babeh yook he he

Guest(3) : Ng? kita tanya emak aja gimana?

Jaeromone : kenapa ya? ha ha.. hayoo interogasi halmoni Jung hi hi

Update!^^

Tengkyu yah atas lipiunyaa.. juga yang udah me-follow, fav juga baca^^ kali ini bisa balas lipiyu he he

Maaf kalau pendek.. harap dimaklumi karna aku ngetik di hp.. /bow/

disini aku ngebayangin Jeje kaya Ayase Okane Ga Nai.. kecil-kecil unyu he he, Yunhonya juga kaya Kanou-sama . .tapi penpik ini nggak ada hubnya ma anime itu. Cuma membayangkan ukuran tubuh aja he he

Um, mau tanya.. ada yang punya saran lagu ballad yang bener-bener nusuk(?) gitu?

Oya, ada yang mau membagi pin bbmnya sama akuh? pengen ngobrol sama chingu-chingu semua^^ atau boleh nopenyaaa kilim ke PMku . .

nanti aku hubungi~^^

Wanna lipiyu again? :)


End file.
